Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?
Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter? is the third episode of Trollhunters. Official Synopsis Jim and Toby tour Heartstone Trollmarket, where Jim begins his training and the presence of the first human Trollhunter stirs up bitter resentment. Summary While visiting Trollmarket for the first time, Jim is not welcomed by the Trolls as their new Trollhunter, and he suffers a humiliating defeat at the hands of Draal the Deadly, son of the last Trollhunter. Now, Jim has to start training if he's to become accepted and take his path amongst the trolls. Plot After successfully evading the savage Bular, Jim and Toby get their first look at Heartstone Trollmarket, home and sanctuary for all good trolls, being the first humans to step foot in this secret world. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! show the boys around while making the other trolls worried and shocked to see humans gracing their market (and run into a few obnoxious gnomes). Blinky then shows the boys the Heartstone, the very life-force which keeps trolls from crumbling to stone. When every troll gathers around the humans in worry and confusion, Blinky tries to introduce them to Jim, until he is suddenly interrupted by an angry troll named Draal who demands to know why there are humans in Trollmarket. Blinky then awkwardly explains to the trolls that Jim is their new Trollhunter, to their shock and somewhat dismay. Draal then snaps that he should've been the rightful heir the amulet since he is the son of Kanjigar, the Trollhunter before Jim, to the latter's own shock. When Draal tries to tear the amulet off of Jim, it blasts him back since it has specifically chosen Jim as its new master. Draal then exclaims that he will complain Vendel about this while Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! continue with the tour. Blinky then leads Jim and Toby to the Hero's Forge, a sacred training ground for Trollhunters. Toby then wonders if Jim is the first human Trollhunter, so others before him are trolls. So, truth be told, he finds the title "Trollhunter" a little ironic like "they hunt themselves". AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky clarify that it means hunting only bad trolls called Gumm-Gumms (meaning "bringer of horrible, slow, painful and thoroughly-calculated death" in Trollish). Luckily, they assure them that most of the Gumm-Gumms (and their leader) have been exiled to the Darklands centuries ago, yet one still remains at large: Bular. Sensing that ill times are approaching, Blinky believes that they must train Jim now if he is ever going to face such a threat. However, before they could begin, Vendel suddenly appears before them, demanding to meet this "fleshbag" who has been chosen to wield the amulet (albeit he mistakes Toby as him until Jim confesses). Vendel expresses his opinion of a human child being the next Trollhunter as ridiculous, and knows that the amulet has been known to make ill-fated choices (something Blinky knows better than most). Jim wonders what he means. AAARRRGGHH!!! explains that Blinky has trained a Trollhunter before: Unkar the Unfortunate (who was torn limb-from-limb on his first night out). Vendel then suggests that Jim should consult the Soothscryer if the amulet chose true. When Blinky tries to explain that Jim hasn't even started training yet, Vendel sternly demands either way. Jim activates the Soothcryer, which will judge his true spirit and see if he's worthy. Jim reluctantly places his hand in, yet the Soothcryer proclaims that Jim's test is inconclusive, since there's never been a human to wield the mantle before him. The Soothcryer will need more time to render its judge towards Jim until he proves his worth. Later that night, the boys return to their homes with Jim complaining about his new potentially life-threatening position as the Trollhunter. Jim enters his house, yet finds Mr. Strickler in the kitchen with his mother, Barbara. Mr. Strickler came to inform Jim that he has won the part of Romeo in the school play, Romeo and Juliet, after his breath-taking audition. Also, he remarks to his mother that he's been overextending himself a lot lately and wishes to help them both as much as he can before he leaves the house. Barbara then confronts her son, concerning about his grades and if they slip, she insist that he should cut back with the chores he does for her. Though Jim says that he likes taking care of her, even when it's suppose to be the other way around. Jim then reminds her of the time when he was old enough to ask about his absent father, she told him that they would just have to take care of each other, and they share a hug. Barbara then suggests making them breakfast for dinner, albeit Jim knows she can screw up an omelet as she's not exactly the best cook. Outside the Lake house, Strickler finds Bular stalking Jim through the window, saying he shouldn't be there. As Bular and Strickler watch Jim trying to perfect his mother's terrible omelet, Bular expresses his edging desire to burn his house to the ground, killing the boy, and taking the amulet. Strickler taunts that destroying a house and killing a human child will draw attention and risk exposing their hidden agenda to both humans and trolls. He says that dealing with the first human Trollhunter will take patience and tactical preparations, which Bular eventually yet begrudgingly agrees to follow his ways. ... Cast * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Anton Yelchin as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Ron Perlman as Bular * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!!/Bagdwella * Rodrigo Blaas as Gnome * Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake * Laraine Newman as Miss Janeth * Matthew Waterson as Draal * Victor Raider-Wexler as Vendel * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk Trivia *First appearances of Draal the Deadly, Vendel, Bagdwella, and gnomes. *'Title:' The title is a reference to this infamous line of Romeo and Juliet "Wherefore art thou, Romeo?", which Claire recites near the end of the episode. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Rule Number Three of Trollhunting is "When in doubt, always kick them in the gronk-nuks." "Gronk-nuks" is an obvious euphemism to testicles. Jim even sums it up by saying that the Rule is essentially "kicking someone in the nards." *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' When Blinky is explaining the second rule of trollhunting to Jim, the latter can be heard saying "What the hell" after AAARRRGGHH!!! throws a stone at him from behind. *'Error:' In "Becoming: Part 1", Steve schedules an in-school fight with Jim on a Friday. Near the end of this episode, Steve makes his appearance, stating "Where have you been? I scheduled your butt-whooping for yesterday, jerk face." Public day school normally does not take place on a Saturday in the United States. **'Plausibility:' It's possible that Steve rescheduled and either never told Jim about it (given his one-dimensional jerky attitude) or Jim probably forgot he rescheduled. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 1 (Trollhunters) Episodes